


y sólo hay tres

by dirtylittlewar



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlewar/pseuds/dirtylittlewar
Summary: “So what do you want to be for me?”“Tag partners for starters,” That’s not quite the answer Bushi had been expecting, not that he’s disappointed by it exactly. And his surprise must show because Shingo regards it with a lazy smile before continuing. “And then junior heavy weight tag champions.”“Then after that?”That lazy smile turns into a familiar half quirk, an expression so closely associated with Naito that Bushi almost forgets he’s having a conversation with Shingo in the first place. “I want you.”





	y sólo hay tres

When Naito mentions Shingo more than just the once in a casual conversation, Bushi thinks nothing of it in particular. They’re meant to bring him up, especially since they’ve taken the time to carefully create an air of intrigue surrounding this sudden new addition. But when Naito begins to say things like, “Shingo mentioned a nail salon down in Roppongi that you might like” or “Shingo is thinking about dying his hair but I think he’s better suited to get a recommendation from you, since you hate mine.” or the especially telling “Shingo bought me my favorite coffee this morning from Starbucks.” Bushi immediately catalogs it under the ‘recruitment’ category. 

This constant is Naito’s way of reaffirming his own conclusions before coming to a final decision. So that he can get just enough input without being forthright in what he’s asking, Naito thinks he’s being discreet but Bushi has had years to figure him out. So he allows Naito to continue believing he’s being subtle by playing along. 

Bushi plays so nicely that Naito doesn’t even realize that he’s met up with Shingo a few times prior to Naito’s own little appointments. It’s cute that he still thinks he needs to schedule these little ‘dates’ in the first place, as if they’d sway Bushi into his favor. When in reality Bushi had made up his mind a few weeks prior to his first ‘official’ outing with Shingo. Which so happens to be at a salon, strictly at his own recommendation, and just in time for Shingo’s unveiling. 

“The green suits you.”

Shingo tracks his fingers thru the reflection of the salon mirror as they sweep thru the freshly dyed hair. His trepidation clearly evident despite the positive feedback. “So it’s not too much?”

“You’re asking as a member of LIJ if it’s too much? Need I remind you that I have masks for my masks?” Shingo’s expression immediately switches from concern to contentment once Bushi ruffles the strands playfully in answer. His smile reaching his eyes once Bushi reminds him that extravagance is something never to be understated, especially when they have one fashion disaster that owns five of the same pair of pants. That comment gets Shingo to smile even wider.

It makes him look more handsome. 

Bushi retracts his fingers from their place in Shingo’s hair but not before scratching lightly at his scalp. A habit so innately ingrained in his psyche - a result that came to fruition when he tried to find plausible remedies to Naito’s ever troublesome insomnia, immediately latching onto the nearest solution once he realized the simple action got him to drift off - that he can’t help but enact it on Shingo as well. 

The touch, as fleeting as it may have been, raises the skin along Shingo’s neck. Just enough to where Bushi can feel the difference when he drags his palm slowly along the exposed surface. Shingo closes his eyes and Bushi catches him as they both stare at one another thru the reflection of the mirror. 

Bushi is grateful when Shingo refuses to look away, he’s even more grateful when he gets to do it again, as they kiss in the privacy of the salon stairwell, before finally heading out to dinner. 

They end up at a hot pot place per Shingo’s recommendation, and despite being a little too cramped and much too overcrowded, Bushi enjoys himself. He likes the easy flow of conversation and how similar Shingo is to Naito, whether it be in his enthusiasm for a particular subject or unabashed attentive nature. Shingo even shares the same habit of honing in all his focus and encouraging further exposition when he discovers something Bushi is interested in. To which Bushi happily returns when he discovers that Shingo isn’t privy to the occasional pedicure or manicure session. 

“I painted my thumb red once while I was still in dragon gate but,” Shingo brings his hands out from under the table and sets them just within view. “as you can see, I’m still in need of a little work. It’s been a few weeks since I’ve had the time to go back.” 

Bushi ever subtle, and completely aware, takes the opportunity to carefully bring the tips of Shingo’s fingers closer. He uses his thumb and forefinger to cradle Shingo’s index and pointer before sweeping over the nail bed with his thumb. They’re warm, calloused over from continuous weight lifting and rope work, but not entirely tragic as to make Bushi regret the action. 

What he does regret is not being able to test just how good they’d feel pressed against his skin. But he promised, they both did, that they’d at least wait until they’d gotten home to Naito to test that. 

He traces over a knuckle, considering, before catching Shingo as he stares intently at his own hands. “You should try red eyeliner instead. It’d be dramatic enough to where it wouldn’t be too subtle, at least as subtle as LIJ goes, and it’d match Naito’s ring gear.” 

“Speaking of which,” Shingo retracts his hands so that all of that attentions can be redirected towards Bushi instead. “What do you think of Naito setting this up?”

“You mean actually paying for dinner instead of using another Tokyo Sports interview for a free meal?”

Shingo laughs and Bushi uses the slight distraction to take a sip from his own beer. He knows he’s playing coy in his response but it’s only in the hopes that Shingo will be more forthright in his line of questioning. They’re both here because of Naito, so Bushi can only assume that Shingo is well aware of what it means to actually be a member of Los ingobernables. That it’s more than just a faction, even deeper than brotherhood, and so much more than familial bonds between people who didn’t know they needed one another. 

It’s everything. 

And in saying yes to this little ‘recruitment’ session, Shingo has agreed to everything that not only comes along with being part of LIJ, but loving Naito as well. And in loving Naito they have both come to accept, or at least reached some similar understandings, in what that love entails. 

At least it’s what Bushi hopes. 

“There’s that but I mean...you agree I won’t be too much of an mismatched addition? I don’t want you to think that I’m just playing along to make him happy.”

“You know Naito would have never made an attempt if he didn’t trust that we would all work out, right?”

“True. He never does anything half heartedly.” 

“That includes being a stubborn and annoying asshole as well.” Bushi leans back in the booth to fold his arms over his chest, considering his next few words carefully, as Shingo takes a tentative drink of his Asahi. “I just want you to understand that should it come down to it, I’ll always choose Naito. I don’t take it lightly when people hurt him, or my family, because they’ve all been hurt enough as it is. So don’t disappoint me.” 

Shingo laughs. It honestly throws Bushi off for a moment because it‘s the last sort of reaction he’d have expected to get in answer to being threatened. Shingo apologizes immediately once he realizes Bushi isn’t laughing. “I don’t mean to be disrespectful. It’s just that you really are as much of a mother as Naito makes you out to be.” 

“A mother, wife, personal babysitter. Who’s babysitter exactly, I’ll leave entirely up to you to decide.” He’s more than certain they both know who he’s talking about. “So what do you want to be for me?”

“Tag partners for starters,” That’s not quite the answer Bushi had been expecting, not that he’s disappointed by it exactly, quite the contrary. It’s just that he’d assumed Shingo would have taken the predictable route of shameless flirting. And his surprise must show because Shingo regards it with a lazy smile before continuing. “And then junior heavy weight tag champions.”

“Then after that?”

That lazy smile turns into a familiar half quirk, an expression so closely associated with Naito that Bushi almost forgets he’s having a conversation with Shingo in the first place. It’s a look he often times gets in those private moments of playfulness, whether it be linked to sex, or Naito being an insufferable asshole, by intentionally trying to get underneath his skin. This, however, feels a lot like the prior. 

“I want you.”

His phone goes off, temporarily saving Bushi the embarrassment of doing something as stupid as kissing Shingo in public, and disrupting all that carefully crafted tension that was meant to be revisited at a later date. He’s never been more thankful for Naito and his notorious string of nosy text messages. 

 

from: Naito  
To: Bushi

message: 

Are you still at dinner? Is Shingo still with you or did you drown him at the salon?

 

Bushi frowns as he looks down at his phone, foregoing the immediate text message, and instead choosing to politely excuse himself to call instead. Apologizing to Shingo, while also making it evidently clear that he’s not dismissing what he’d just said.

He just needs to cool down. 

The fresh night breeze feels good on Bushi’s flushed skin as he exits the cramped restaurant. It clears his head, at least enough to get a grip on himself so that Naito can’t have the satisfaction of hearing him be shaken up for once. 

It’s more annoying than embarrassing at this point, but Bushi can admit to himself that it’s due to the fact that Shingo goes beyond expectation. He hopes that he keeps doing that. 

“How many times do I have to keep telling you that deep conditioning someone’s hair doesn’t count as murder? You just don’t know how to close your mouth while you shower.” 

There’s rummaging on the other end, which he can only assume is Naito either getting ready for bed or the gym. Telling by the time it’s more than likely the latter. “That was once and you were distracting me.”

“I’m sorry the only way to get you to condition properly is by bribing you with a blow job.” He can hear Naito snort before resuming whatever it is he’s doing on the other end of the line. “So you going to the gym?”

“So you blowing Shingo?”

“I’m talking to you right now, obviously.”

“I’ve seen you multitask,” Bushi clicks his tongue at him, annoyed, but unwilling to admit to Naito he’s even half right about the admission. “So...I wasn’t wrong about tonight?”

Bushi considers the question seriously before answering. “I wouldn’t have even agreed to dinner if I didn’t think he’d be worth my time.” 

“So Shingo is okay, we’re okay?”

It’s Naito’s way of reaffirming that Bushi is truly being honest in his decision before either of them can continue to move forward. It’s something he’s always been grateful for, this unapologetic and concise communication, because it shows how important their relationship is and how highly Naito regards Bushi’s personal input. None of this would have worked, if they had any prior uncertainties or hang ups going into their slightly unconventional but otherwise healthy relationship. 

“We’re more than okay,” Bushi smiles before catching sight of Shingo carefully ducking beneath the overhanging tarp of the hot pot restaurant. He’s glad for the distance because it gives him just enough time to wrap up his phone call. “As for Shingo, I’ve got no complaints, but make him sweat a little bit when you go see him later. I don’t want him to think I’m easy.”

“If you were it would have saved me a lot of grief to be honest. Imagine all the sex we could have been having.”

“You’re so romantic.” Naito teases him a bit more before promising to text once he’s done interrogating Shingo later at the gym. Bushi lets him go before turning to the very man in question.

Shingo catches Bushi staring, as he finally takes notice of the bags of take away containers, before jingling the plastic in emphasis. Bushi finds the action oddly cute. “I assumed we were done so I paid for dinner. And while I was waiting I figured we might as well buy Naito something since he’ll obviously complain about it later.” 

Which he will because Naito is notoriously cheap. 

Shingo offers to keep carry the bags as they walk along the long alley of cramped bars and loud shops to head towards the nearest train station. They end up walking in silence. He figured the quiet trek would be uncomfortable but the complete absence of conversation feels oddly serene. Bushi doesn’t have to force anything at all, and as a result Shingo doesn’t feel the need to either. 

It does however, give Bushi time to linger on their earlier conversation in the restaurant. Which he’s considering with a more different approach now that he knows exactly what Shingo is willing to bring to the table. Especially when the buzz of that exciting new something can result in a sweeter pay off if he chooses to be just a bit more patient.

He’s always been more patient than Naito anyways. 

“You can have me,” It takes some time before Bushi realizes Shingo has stopped walking and is instead staring at him. Bushi takes that as having all of his undivided attention. “But first as tag partners, and if we win, if you get me those tag belts, I’ll let you fuck me.”

Shingo closes his eyes before looking at him, really looking at him, and if Bushi had been more cruel he’d have teased him with a kiss. But he wants to let this tension to last, to accumulate to the point that it becomes too unbearable, and Shingo has no choice but to make good on his half of the bargain. 

So when Shingo smiles, that half quirk of lips that radiates nothing short of utterly confident, does Bushi know he’s more than made the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting Shingo/Bushi content for a while and finally just decided to write it myself, I’m doing it in the hopes that more will follow. Also sorry ahead of time for any and all grammatical errors. 
> 
> This isn’t the first piece of wrestling fic I’ve written but I will fess up to writing some anon content in other wrestling pairing. I’m only publicly claiming that one pet play fic with Naito/Hiromu tho because I’m embarrassed enough as it is.


End file.
